pennyworthfandomcom-20200213-history
Cilla Black
Cilla Black is the sixth episode of the first season of Pennyworth, and the sixth episode of the series overall. It aired on Epix August 25, 2019. Summary Martha and Patricia Wayne attend a debauched party with famed magician Aleister Crowley. Plot Peggy Sykes, Bet Sykes and Lord Harwood watch on the news as the Prime Minister announces the death of Julian Thwaite and the anarchy that has erupted as a result of this. As they are watching, Lord Harwood begins remembering his past as the leader of the Raven Society; he announces that the Prime Minister must die. Meanwhile, Sid Onslow watches the news along with Dave Boy and Alfred Pennyworth as Thomas Wayne approaches, wishing to speak with Pennyworth. Wayne asks what happened to Dave Boy, who sarcastically remarks that he messed up. Wayne reveals his anger towards Alfred, who killed Julian, questioning who he was working for. Wayne reveals that he is aware that John Ripper and Julian have become close, as Pennyworth demands to be left alone. As Wayne leaves, Pennyworth reveals to Dave Boy that Wayne is a CIA member posing as a member of the No Name League. Pennyworth visits John Ripper, demanding to know the name of Esme Winikus' killer, however John sends Pennyworth to see the Baroness at the Bethlehem Royal Hospital to seek the answers he is looking for. At the hospital, Pennyworth is able to gain an audience with the Baroness by revealing that John Ripper sent him. Pennyworth is shocked to see the woman in a cell, questioning what the woman did to end up in the cell. The woman reveals that she is a witch, much to Pennyworth's dismay. The Baroness questions Pennyworth on who the other woman involved in Esme's murder is, proving to be somewhat mysterious. The woman refuses to help Pennyworth initially on the basis of his rudeness, however admits that she will help if he brings her the left hand of a murderer. Thomas Wayne meets with his superior, where he expresses anger over Julian Thwaite's death, believing the US government to be working with someone close to Undine to put her in power. His superior does not confirm nor deny, only admits that there will be more peace talks between the Raven Society and the No Name League. Wayne is given the ultimatum to ensure that Frances Gaunt takes the truce, or to kill her himself. Wayne is angry when his sister, Patricia Wayne, appears at his door asking for money. Thomas refuses to give her money, remarking that she will just buy drugs. Wayne takes Patricia to Martha Kane's apartment, asking for help looking after her while he is on assignment. Wayne questions if Martha would be okay to tell his sister that Martha is a former girlfriend of his. Patricia takes Martha to a party much to her dismay. Martha worries about Patricia, asking that the two only stay a short while, however Patricia remarks that Martha should live a little. Wayne and Undine meet with Frances Gaunt on the basis of a peace deal, with Frances apologising for the death of Julian, revealing that the Raven Society was not responsible for his death. The two talk of peace, with both parties agreeing to order their men off the street and draft a statement for the news. Meanwhile, Martha encounters Patricia again and, realising that she has been crying and is heavily intoxicated, orders that the two return home immediately. As the two attempt to leave, however, they become lost, leading to Martha trying to find the exit alone. She is led into a room full of Satan worshippers, however, leading to her witnessing a man with an animal head and multiple eyes. Alfred encounters trouble in the local club when a man refuses to pay his bill. This leads to a fight in the street, with Alfred cutting of the man's hand, much like the Baroness predicted. When Alfred realises what he has done, he takes it to the Baroness, who is now revealed to be blind. Alfred takes the woman's hand, who asks about Alfred's dreams, to which he reveals his only desire is to have Esme back. The Baroness shows Alfred a vision of being in the jungle, which confuses him. Alfred questions what the Baroness did to him, however she reveals that she did nothing, and dismisses him. Pennyworth sees the face of a man which unsettles him, snapping him back to reality in which he finds himself still sat with the Baroness. Pennyworth realises that it was "the Captain" who killed Esme, presumably from his days in the army. Simultaneously, Lord Harwood thanks Peggy and Bet, admitting that he will return to London immediately to return to his position as leader of the Raven Society. He asks Bet and Peggy to return with him, to which they accept. Pennyworth yet again explains his situation to Dave Boy and Bazza, who find it hard to believe that their former captain would murder Esme. However, he admits that he firmly believes him to be the murderer, revealing his name to be Captain John Fitz-Smytth Curzon. The trio go to visit John, however they find a note on the door that reads:"Ha Ha. A little too late, my friend. Don't think I'm sorry or scared. I'm glad you know the truth." Martha Kane awakens naked and alone in the middle of a field, confused by her surroundings and the events surrounding the previous night. Cast Main cast *Jack Bannon as Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne *Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza *Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes *Jason Flemyng as Lord Harwood *Ian-Puleston Davies as Mr. Pennyworth *Dorothy Atkinson as Mary Pennyworth *Emma Paetz as Martha Kane *Polly Walker as Peggy Sykes Co-Starring *Ben Wiggins as Spanish *Saikat Ahamed as Mr Chadley *Harriet Slater as Sandra Onslow *Rosie Ede as Matron Pottinger *Ian Burfield as Hatchet Frank *Paul Brennen as Brewster Guest Starring *Anna Chancellor as Frances Gaunt *Ramon Tikaram as Detective Inspector Aziz *Richard Clothier as Prime Minister *Danny Webb as John Ripper *Simon Day as Sid Onslow *Sarah Alexander as Undine Thwaite *Felicity Kendal as Baroness Ortsey *Salome Gunnarsdottir as Patricia Wayne *Jonjo O'Neill as Aleister Crowley *Freddy Carter as Jason Ripper Trivia Media References Category:Season 1